Blog użytkownika:Wandzioch/Jak się robi jajka?
To opowiadanie napisałam na wielkanoc ponieważ ... No bo tak i chuj xd. Gotowi?! TO LET'S GO! Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień przed wielkanocą i każdy miał swoje bojowe zadanie na te Święto! Czyli Max i Api robili pisanki, Hedż zaś im pomagał, Ziomek i Rocky zaginęli w akcji (ohlala co za wariaty xd). Wander zaś szykowała święconki dla każdego, które były już poświęcone (taaa....). Po jakimś czasie Max i Api wrócili z pisankami, które były ładnie udekorowane, przy okazji pojawiła się Wander, Lśniąca oraz Hedż, który był oblepiony koszykami z pisankami. Max walnął solidnego facepalma, patrząc na swojego jeżowatego przyjacwela. -Serio? Nie mogłeś ich jakąś wziąć w ręce?- Powiedział irytująco, zaś ten tylko skinął rękoma i rzekł. -Krakuv. Max przewrócił oczami. -Max, Api ile zrobiliście pisanek?- Spytała Wander. Max i Api się zamyślili. -Ja jakieś 12.- Powiedziała Api. -Ja też 12... Ale dwa mam gdzie indziej niż w koszyku- Powiedział Max robiąc przy tym zboczoną minę. Każdy przewrócił oczami a sam Max dostał od Api ścierką. -Au... Za co?!- Powiedział znowu irytująco. -A bo lubię :3.- Powiedziała Api uśmiechając się. W końcu Lśniąca oparła się o ścianę i zapytała Hedża. -Hedż a ty ile?- Spytała. -Krakuv. Znaczy około 8 pisanek.- Powiedział zamyślony. Wander przewróciła oczami i nagle przed sobą zauważyła jak coś dużego i zielonego przetaszczyło się przed nią. Dokładniej był to Ziomek z ... Choinką? -Cześć!- Krzyknął Ziomek. -Cheeki Breeki! Ale co ty?- Powiedział Hedż trochę zmieszany. -No co? Jutro Święta!- Krzyknął uradowany postawiając choinkę na ziemi. -Ziomek... CO TY DO CHUJA ODPIERDALASZ?!- Krzyknął Max. -A no jutro Boże Narodzenie. Nie wiedziecie o tym?- Powiedział Ziomek uradowany. Wszyscy walnęli solidnego facepalma. -Jutro nie jest Boże Narodzenie... JUTRO WIELKANOC!- Krzyknął Hedż. -Zaraz... Kurwa daty mi się pojebały!- Powiedział Ziomek do siebie. -Albo coś ci się pojebało albo dostałes wstrząs mózgu.- Powiedziała Api. Ziomek spojrzał na to z innej strony i rzekł: -Skoro mi się pojebało to lepiej odłożę tą choi...- Nie dokończył bo z choinki wyskoczyła cała w igłach Rocky. -ROCKY?!- Krzyknęli wszyscy. -No co? Przecież jestem kotem O^O.- Powiedziała ruszając swym puchatym łogonasem. -Ehhh...- Wzdychnął Max. Api wskoczyła mu na plecy. -Oj już nie wzdychaj bo nie będzie wielkanocnych rysunkufff >:C.- Powiedziała smutno. Ten przewrócił oczami i się uśmiechnął. -No dobra '-'. - Powiedział robiąc przy tym smutną minkę. Dopiero po chwili Wander zauważyła jako jedna z nielicznych, że zniknął Hedż. -Ej gdzie ten kuzyn polazł?- Powiedziała rozglądając się. -No był... Eeee... - Powiedziała Lśniąca rozglądając się.-Stał dopiero obok mnie... Gdzie go wcięło?- Powiedziała znów. Api się zaczęła rozglądać wokół siebie. -Też to dziwne.- Powiedziała i nagle Rocky rzuciła jakąś karteczkę. -To było w choince ;w;.- Powiedziała Rocky nadal patrzac z choinki. -Eee co to?- Powiedział Max chwytając kartkę. -EJ!- Krzyknęła Api. -Sorki (bp)- Powiedział Max. -Co tam jest napisane?- Powiedział Ziomek opierają się o swoją chujinkę. -"Jeśli znajdziesz to, tam gdzie leży ich sto. Poszukaj w kuchni tam jest ich sześć, potem zrób z nimi co chcesz"- Powiedział Max robiąc po tym dziwną i zdziwioną miną. Każdy się zamyślił na chwilę. -Może chodźmy do tej kuchni? He?- Powiedział Max a każdy zrobił takie: Aaaaa racja! Max walnął już trzeci raz facepalma i ruszył do kuchni zaś reszta za nim. Jednak nie było w niej nic takiego ciekawego... -O co tu chodzi? <_>- Powiedział skołowany Ziomek. -O ten tramwaj co nie chodzi.- Powiedziała sarkastycznie Wand. -Haha. Bardzo śmieszne wiesz?- Powiedział przewracając oczami. -Hmmm.- Zamyślił się Max patrząc w ścianę. -WIEM!- Krzyknął znów. -CO?!- Krzyknął Ziomek. -Kurwa... Zapomniałem.- Powiedział Max a wszyscy się załamali. -Ej spójrzcie!- Krzyknęła Rocky chwytając dziwne jajko na stole.-Skąd one się wzięło?- Powiedziała. Max spojrzał na jajko, które przypominało te, które robił Hedż. -To pisanka Hedża... Ale skąd ona tu?- Powiedziała Lśniąca gdy nagle Api dostała ... Pisanką (to było teraz zwykłe jajko a nie sadzone jak pisanka :v). -Ej!- Krzyknęła zła Api. -Oj tam i tak słodko wyglądasz.- Powiedział Max gdy nagle on dostał jajkiem w czoło.-HEJ!-Znowu krzyknął. Wander i Ziomek zaczęli się z nich śmiać, jednak gdy Ziomek dostał jajkiem w twarz to tylko Wand się śmiała a jak ona dostała to Rocky jedynie rzekła: -Szkoda, że to nie kocimiętka O^O. Nagle zza lodówki wyskoczył Hedż z naładowanymi pistoletami na... Jajka? -KRYJCIE SIĘ! BO KRAKUV IDZIE KURWA!- Krzyknął i złapał pierdylion jajek i zaczął rzucać we wszystkich. Początkowo każdy się schował i był wkurzony na Hedża, że rzucał we wszystkich jajkami. Jednak po dłużej chwili każdy chwycił za jajka i zaczęli się rzucać nawzajem. Na końcu każdy wyskoczył i krzyknął "WESOŁEGO JAJKA!" jednak potem dostał w paszczę jajkiem. (smacznego ciapy ^^) THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach